kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dylan Nicholson
Dylan Nicholson is one of the main characters and the main protagonist of Feudal Riders. When he and the rest of the Feudals find the Feudal and Energy Drivers and some Lockseeds, he, through the use of the Feudal Driver, gains the ability to transform into Feudal Rider Orange. History to be added Personality Dylan is a cheerful person who concerns himself with helping and protecting everyone and due to this, "protecting people" is his very reason in fighting when it comes to his duty as a Feudal Rider. This is shown when he rescues the Yggdrasill Corporation scientists from a horde of Skulloids despite holding a grudge against them for using the dance crews and their Feudalite Games as tests and lab rats (this also includes the Armored Riders). Still learning to live as an adult, his world view is very limited and as such, he is very naïve and can be oblivious to consequences and the price that comes with having great power. He does not have any interest in battling other Riders, or anyone if he can avoid it for the matter and decides that he and other Riders should use their powers to save humanity. However, during the course of the series, Dylan undergoes numerous changes, becoming a lot more assertive and serious when it comes to innocent lives being taken and becoming less gullible than he previously was. Although his naiveté has yet to change, he views himself more than what he was before. Because of this confidence in him, he resolves to become stronger and stronger. When he clashes ideals against Allen during their second encounter, his resolve and beliefs overpower Allen. However, Dylan undergoes a breakdown after realizing his friend Yuya died by his hands, destroying his beliefs along with him. Even after recovering from this breakdown, Dylan's naïve concerns of protecting others allows him to become a wild card in DJ Revo's plans as Dylan himself has no ulterior motive compared to his fellow Armored Riders and Energy Riders. Despite this unwavering resolve, Emma asks Dylan what will become of him after he protects everyone to which he has no real way of responding to that. Despite Dylan wanting to protect people and stop unnecessary bloodshed, he himself isn't without his dark moments. After defeating Aaron in a fit of rage realizing that Yggdrasill intends to destroy Zeron City if they ever found out about the Feudal Forest, he intended to take Aaron out after his transformation was canceled if it were not for Drago summoning a Feudalite to save Aaron. However, since the realization of Yuya's death, Dylan resolves not to kill and not to have unnecessary bloodshed. This is most evident when he had multiple opportunities to kill Aaron when trying to find the Feudal Overlords along with the opportunity to kill Emma Tao after he canceled out her transformation when he was in Shogun Mode. In both scenarios, he showed restraint and moved on to more important matters at hand. Along this fact, he tried to cancel the fight between Demushu and Bana and later the fight between Canta (Sid) and Lemon Energy Arms Bana (Andrew). Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Feudal Rider Orange's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. - Standard Arms= - Pine= Pine Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. (262 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. (72 ft) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. Pine Mode is Orange's pineapple-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Pine Mace. In this form, Orange becomes a little more powerful than Orange Mode. However, only the punching power increases, while the kicking power remains the same. His maximum jump height and running speed also decrease. However, in this form, Gaim achieves more defense than he had in Orange Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. *'Pine Kick': After Orange activates his Feudal Driver's Squash function, he throws/kicks the Pine Mace at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. Once the Pine Mace is attached to the opponent's head, he strikes the target with a powerful side kick. **A variation of this attack is present: Orange launches the Pine Mace to encase the target in a pine aura passes through a line of slices of pine and slams into the target with a powerful side kick. If the Pine Mace is unavailable or is already being used, Gaim just passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target as usual. **When used in conjunction with Mango Au Lait, the Pine Mace expands on the target's head, mixed with Mango energy and crushes the target. **Pine Kick can be used without the side kick, causing the Pine Mace to become an explosive projectile instead of attaching to the target's head. *'Pine Slash': After Orange activates his Feudal Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Mace before assaulting the target with multiple slashes from the Feudal Sword. - Berry= Berry Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 100 kg. (220 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 33 m. (108 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. Berry Mode is Orange's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Strawberry Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Berry Blades. In this form, Orange has less punching power than even Orange Mode. However, like his other forms, his kicking power is unaffected. What he gains in this form is slightly faster running speed and higher max jumping height when compared to Orange Mode. - Melon Walker= Melon Walker Mode *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. (9 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. Melon Walker Mode is Orange's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Watermelon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Staff. This form can interchange into three modes. *'Walker Mode': Melon Walker's warrior mode, which equips Orange with the Melon Staff for combat. *'Roller Mode': Melon Walker's watermelon mode, which encases Orange's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. *'Gyro Mode': Melon Walker's flight mode, which allows Orange to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Melon Walker Arms is the most massive Arms Change so far, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Walker Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Roller Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Watermelon Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This Arms' finisher is the Melon Strike, which is activated via the Squash function on the Feudal Driver. Orange first traps the target in a watermelon energy ball, then slashes the "watermelon" all over until it blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. Suika_Odama.jpg|Melon Walker Roller Mode Suika_Gyro.jpg|Melon Walker Gyro Mode }} - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. - Viking= Viking Mode *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Viking Mode is Orange's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Acorn Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Viking Hammer. - Gladiator= Gladiator Mode *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Gladiator Mode is Orange's durian-based armored Roman Gladiator form. Accessed through the Durian Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Warrior Blades. - }} - Samurai Arms= The Samurai Arms are upgraded versions of Orange's Orange Arms that he can access by replacing his Feudal Driver's Rider Indicator with the Energy Driver's Energy Core and inserting an Energy Lockseed into it. In these forms, Orange is equipped with the Sonic Arrow. Even though all 4 Samurai Modes share the exact same stats, each form has its own enhanced skill. In these forms, Orange's power has increased exponentially, putting him on par with Yggdrasill's Energy Riders. He attacks with more strength than even Gladiator in Durian Mode, and is nearly as fast as Berry Mode. However, his maximum jumping height is slightly lower than the jumping height in Orange Mode due to the cumbersome armor, which incidentally resembles a , a type of haori specifically made for armored samurai to wear. If Orange suffers an attack which deals heavy damage, he will revert back to Orange Mode. - Samurai Cherry= Samurai Cherry Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. (243 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. (82 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. Samurai Cherry Mode is Orange's orange/cherry-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Cherry Energy Lockseed. The enhanced skill of this Samurai Mode is speed, allowing Orange to move at a blinding pace. Because of this, it can be used either to defeat hordes of enemies or as a quick getaway. - Samurai Peach= Samurai Peach Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. (243 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. (82 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. Samurai Peach Mode is Orange's orange/peach-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Peach Energy Lockseed. The enhanced skill of this Samurai Mode is auditory, allowing Orange to hear from a great distance. Because of this, it can be used to sense an enemy's location. However, it is unable to handle higher-pitched sound waves. - Samurai Canta= Samurai Canta Mode *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 110 kg. (243 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.7 t. *'Kicking power': 17.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. (82 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. Samurai Canta Mode is Orange's orange/cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Canta Energy Lockseed. The enhanced skill of this Samurai Mode is currently unknown. - }} - Super Arms= - Ultimatum= Feudal Rider Ultimatum *'Height': 215 cm. *'Weight': 113 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.5 t. *'Kicking power': 20.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 20 m. (65 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Feudal Rider Ultimatum is Orange's fruit basket-based Japanese Shogun evolved and true form of Shogun Mode, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Shogun Lockseed and Ultimatum Lockseed via the Ultra Joint, which replaces his Feudal Driver's Rider Indicator during the activation of the Ultimatum Lockseed. Unified by all of the basic and Energy Arms, Gaim purges both his Shogun Arms and Pre-Arms suit to create a silver-white armor suit that bears a long cape, which has been shown to be removable. He also replaces his Feudal Sword with Energy Lockseeds (sans Canta Energy and Pinecone Energy) on its holder due to the weapon becoming part of the Ultimatum Lockseed's weapon summoning arsenal. In this form, Orange has lost some of his physical might from Shogun Mode, but is far more flexible than Shogun Mode and still performs better compared to a Samurai Mode. However, Orange's speed is affected. To make up for the slightly weaker stats and agility loss, Orange receives the ability to summon and utilize any of the basic Arms Weapons, as well as any weapon with an attachment slot assigned for the Lockseeds simply by accessing their power through the Ultimatum Lockseed, with the added bonus of being able to do this multiple times to summon different weapons simultaneously if necessary. The attack power of a weapon summoned by this ability, as well as its finisher, is far superior than when they are normally wielded by an ordinary Armored Rider or Energy Rider, allowing Orange to inflict damage upon a Feudal Overlord when any of them are unable to. In order for Orange to access a weapon, he must turn the Ultimatim Lockseed once, which causes the Feudal Driver to announce the name of said weapon. This Arms has multiple finishing attacks. *'Victory Thrust': After Gaim activates his Feudal Driver's Squash function, he stabs the Bana Spear into the ground, causing multiple banana-shaped projections to encase the enemy. The power of this finisher is much higher than Feudal Rider Bana (Banana Arms)'s own Sparking function of this finisher. *'Zenith Strike': After Orange activates his Feudal Driver's Au Lait function, he charges the DJ Blaster in Blade Mode with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. }} - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. - Masked Rider= Masked Mode Masked Mode is a special form, based on the Masked Rider, exclusive to Rider Wars. Accessed through the Masked Rider Lockseed, this form allows Gaim to use the powers and abilities of Masked Rider. - Auto Rider= Auto Mode Auto Mode is a Legend Rider Arms based on Auto Rider's Speed Form. Accessed through the Auto Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is currently unknown. - Dragon Knight= Dragon Mode Dragon Mode is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Dragon Knight's default form. Accessed through the Dragon Knight Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Drag Saber. }} - Fresh Arms= - Fresh Pine= Fresh Pine Mode Fresh Pine Mode is a sparkling version of Orange's Pine Mode. Accessed through the Fresh Pine Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is a pair of twin Pine Maces. As of now, this Arms is hypothetical, and has yet to appear. }} }} - Dark Rider Samurai= Dark Samurai Lemon Mode Dark Samurai Lemon Mode is Dark Rider Samurai's orange/lemon-based armored samurai movie exclusive form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed. Similar to Samurai Lemon Mode, the enhanced skill of this Samurai Arms is strength, allowing Samurai to receive an extra boost in power. Because of this, it is best suited for close combat. However, unlike the normal Samurai Arms, Orange does not use the Sonic Arrow in this form, having the Feudal Saber as his only weapon instead. }} Equipment Devices *Feudal Driver - Transformation device **Removable slots for additional Lockseeds: ***Energy Core - Essential to access a Samurai Arms ***Ultra Joint - Essential to access Ultimatum Arms *Lockseeds - Gives access to Orange's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Feudal Saber - Orange's side weapon in every single one of his forms *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Feudal Saber: **Orange Slicer - Orange Orange Mode's personal weapon and one of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Pine Mace - Orange Pine Mode's personal weapon and one of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Berry Blades - Orange Berry Mode's personal weapons and one of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Melon Staff - Orange Melon Walker Mode's personal weapon in Walker Mode and one of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Bana Spear - Orange Bana Mode's personal weapon and one of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Viking Hammer - Orange Viking Mode's personal weapon and one of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Warrior Blades - Orange Gladiator Mode's personal weapon and one of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Sonic Arrow - Orange Samurai Mode's/Feudal Rider Samurai's personal weapon and one of Ultimatum's personal weapons **DJ Blaster - Orange Shogun Mode's/Feudal Rider Shogun's personal weapon and one of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Mango Punisher - One of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Drago Blaster - One of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Kiwi Blades - One of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Melon Defender - One of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Ninjetti Staff - One of Ultimatum's personal weapons ***Ninjetti Staff (Upgraded ver.) - One of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Knuckle Fighters - One of Ultimatum's personal weapons **Power Blaster - Orange Power Mode's personal weapon Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Orange's main Rider Machine **Dandeliner - Orange's second Rider Machine. Loses it during the battle against Feudal Rider Blood Orange, but later receives another one from DJ Revo. **Tulip Hopper - Orange's third Rider Machine Category:Leaders Category:Feudal Riders (series) Category:Armored Riders Category:Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Neo-Riders